wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996 album)
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the 7th Wiggles album. It was the first Wiggles Christmas album. The accompanying video was released on July 7, 1997. Origins Album The Wiggles heard Santa Claus saying "Have a Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, I mean Merry Christmas" so they recorded their Christmas album after their idea was inspired. Songwriting Murray, Jeff, Anthony, Greg, and John wrote the music and John, Paul Paddick, and Greg wrote the lyrics. Production Recording It took about 3 weeks to record this album. One of the songs, Christmas Picnic, was first heard in the Wake Up Jeff! as an instrumental track of the closing credits. Greg provides the lead vocals, The Wiggles and Paul Paddick provide the backing vocals. Murray plays all guitars along with Anthony, Greg, Terry Murray, and Rex Kelleher. Jeff plays the organs, piano, and accordion, Tony Henry and Peter Iacono play the drums, Dominic Lindsay plays the trumpet, flugelhorn, and piccolo trumpet, Maria Schattovits plays the violin, Angela Lindsay plays the viola, and Margaret Lindsay plays the cello. Tracklist All songs are written by M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page and owned by EMI except where noted. Australian & American Release #Have a Very Merry Christmas (J Field) #Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page/P Paddick) #With a Shiny Red Nose #Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer (Marks, Warner Chappell) #If You See Santa #Go Santa Go (J Field) #Ding Dong Merrily on High (J Tabourot) #Shepherds #Christmas Star #Unto Us, This Holy Night (J Field) #Felice Navidad (J Feliciano, BMG) #Peace and Joy to Everyone #Jingle Bells (J Pierpont) #Christmas Picnic #Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus #Breebop Poem #Henry's Christmas Dance #Jeff's Christmas Tune #Pirate Food Poem #It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword #Away in a Manger (M Luther) #Wags Ate the Rags #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Reindeer Express #Silent Night (F Gruber/J Mohr) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas (C Yonge) UK Special Edition # Have A Very Merry Christmas (J Field) # Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, P Paddick) # With A Shiny Red Nose # Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (J Marks) # If You See Santa # Go Santa Go (J Field) # Ding Dong Merrily On High (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Shepherds # Christmas Star # Unto Us, This Holy Night (J Field) # Peace and Joy to Everyone # Christmas Picnic # Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus # Breebop Poem # Henry's Christmas Dance # Jeff's Christmas Tune # Pirate Food Poem # It's A Christmas Party, On the Goodship Feathersword # Away In a Manger (M Luther) # Wags Ate the Rags # Wags Is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree # Reindeer Express # Silent Night (F Gruber, J Mohr) # O Come All Ye Faithful (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Unto Us This Holy Night (J Field) # Feliz Navidad (J Feliciano) # Jingle Bells (J Pierpont) # Away In a Manger (M Luther) # We Wish You A Merry Christmas (C Yonge) # The Little Drummer Boy (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay) # The First Noel (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Angels We Have Heard On High (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Noche De Paz (Silent Night) (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay, F Moguel) Trivia * During the recording of the album, Anthony played Captain Feathersword on Pirate Food Poem and It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword while Paul Paddick played him on Christmas Picnic. Paul Paddick also provided the voices of Santa Claus and his reindeer. * The Wiggles filmed some video promos on television to the promote the album such as Go Santa Go and It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword. The set of the video promos act like it's The Beatles' Christmas album. This could have meant that The Wiggles might have done a partial version of their video. * During The Christmas Picnic song, One of Dorothy The Dinosaur's original recordings from 1992 is re-used. * on the 2009 UK Special Edition Release. They Features Bonus Songs from the Yule Be Wiggling & Santa's Rockin'! Albums * Paul Paddick who is Captain Feathersword wrote the Lyrics for Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas with Greg Page. * Reindeer Express is the only song that was never made into a video. Release Dates Australia: September 6, 1996 America: 2002 United Kingdom: August 21, 2003 United Kingdom Special Edition: October 20, 2009 Musicians Australian & American Release * Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Backing Vocals - The Wiggles, Paul Paddick * Trumpet, Piccolo Trumpet and Flugelhorn - Dominic Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Drums - Tony Henry, Peter Iacono * Guitars - Terry Murray, Rex Kelleher, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass - Murray Cook * Organ, Piano & Accordion - Jeff Fatt UK Special Edition * Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, Julio Moguel * Backing Vocals - The Wiggles, Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Mark Punch, Carolyn Ferrie * Trumpet, Piccolo Trumpet, Flugelhorn and Chimes - Dominic Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Drums - Tony Henry, Peter Iacono * Guitars - Terry Murray, Rex Kelleher, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Mark Punch, Fernando Moguel * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau * Organ & Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Percussion - Craig Abercrombie, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer, Phil South * Glockenspiel - Steve Machamer Staff Australian & American Release * Engineers: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace and Aaron Ruig * Arrangers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick and Joseph M. Palmaccio * Composers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Jose Feliciano, John Field, Franz Gruber, Johnny Marks, Joseph Mohr and James Pierpoint * Song Lyricists: John Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Johnny Marks and Jose Feliciano * Dialogue Lyricists: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page and Paul Paddick * Package Design by: Leonor Egea and Amy McMurray * Producers: The Wiggles * Original Song Ideas: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field and Paul Paddick * Recorded at The Tracking Station Studios, Sydney UK Special Edition * Engineers: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig, Craig Abercrombie and Robin Gist * Mixers: Chris Brooks, Craig Abercrombie and Robin Gist * Master: Don Bartley and Robin Gist * Producers: The Wiggles * Composers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Johnny Marks and Jose Feliciano * Arrangers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay and Fernando Moguel * Song Lyricists: Greg Page, John Field, Paul Paddick, Johnny Marks and Jose Feliciano * Dialogue Lyricists: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page and Paul Paddick * Original Song Ideas: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field and Paul Paddick * Recorded at The Tracking Station Studios and Electric Avenue Studios Gallery Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumBackCover.JPG|Back cover (Australia) Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AlbumCredits.jpg|Album credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumDisc.jpg|Disc Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Cassette.jpg|Cassette Version TheWiggles'Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCD-ABCCommercial.png|ABC Shop Commercial File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasalbumbooklet1.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasalbumbooklet2.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasalbumbooklet3.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasalbumbooklet4.png Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumRe-Release.png|Re-release cover Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas USA-album-cd cover.jpg|American cover Front Cover and Staff List-0.png|US 2003 Front cover and Staff list File:MI0001296529.jpg|Back cover (America) Thumbnailimage.jpg|UK Special Edition Cover File:Untitled-0.png|Back cover (UK Special Edition) Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumUK.jpg|UK cover GregholdingWiggly,WigglyChristmasUSAVideoandCD.jpg|Greg holding U.S. version of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video and CD on "The Today Show" lyrickstudios_1656_3668031.gif|prototype US Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumAward.JPG|The award Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumAwardNote.JPG|A note on the album award 81mFcagilRL._SL1469_.jpg|Double Pack cover 914AgVYjkML._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover Album Booklet See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:1996 Category:1996 albums Category:Christmas albums Category:Galleries